


Light In The Hallway

by captaincharismas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharismas/pseuds/captaincharismas
Summary: When the children don’t want him to go back on the road, can AJ find a way to bring comfort?





	1. Light In The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> ***All works can also be found on my tumblr account @timesnewreigns.***

It was a little after eleven at night when we heard two pairs of small footsteps from a few doors down the long hallway. I lowered the volume on the television and AJ looked over at me. We both knew what was coming in the next few moments.

“AJ, I can do it.” I whispered to him, softly kissing his lips and listening for the footsteps as they came closer. “Love, it’s okay. You can lay back down.”

“No, baby.” He answered, pressing his lips back to mine. “You handle it every time I leave. Let me do it just this once. I’ll be the one to calm them.”

“Daddy! Daddy! Don’t go.” Our youngest child cried running into the master bedroom and straight into the arms of AJ laying by my side. She was a small brown hair munchkin with blue eyes and the roundest cheeks; a spitting image of her father. Our four year old son stood quietly at the door, a frown etched onto his face. He looked exactly like his father, as well.

“Daddy, please don’t go! Can you stay home longer….please?”

“Elizabeth, princess, look at me.” AJ sat up holding her in his arms. His eyes looked gently down at the two year old girl; her face nuzzled into his grey t-shirt.

“No, you’re leaving in the morning.”

“But sweetheart, I’ll be back in a few weeks.”

“That’s too long.” She looked up at him with a pout, crying harder. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Honey,” He whispered, wiping her tears.

“James,” AJ called softly, stretching his arms out to the young boy. “You can come in. It’s okay.”

“Dad?” he asked sadly, moving into his open arms. “Do you really have to go back to work tomorrow? You only been home two day.”

AJ’s shoulders fell in defeat and utter sadness. His hands wiped at his eyes before making room to wrap our oldest in his arms as well. “I do. I’m sorry. I want to stay but I have to go back on the road. The both of you can call me, as much as you’d like.”

Elizabeth’s loud cries had softened to messy tears. James’ tears begun to fall down his face in numbers. Finally, they both looked at me.

“Mama, I don’t want daddy to go.” James mumbled.

“Sweetheart…”

“It gets really lonely, sometimes without him here.”

I sighed and looked over at AJ, silent and struggling to find the right words to say.

“Daddy?” Elizabeth asked, raising her head from his chest and breaking the silence in the room. Her eyes were puffy and red but no longer dripping with tears.

“Yes, princess?”

“Can we sleep here tonight?”

AJ looked at her and then at James still frowning in his other arm. His eyes turned to the space between us and I patted. Let them, I mouthed when he looked at me. It’s fine. They need your comfort more than ever.

“Daddy?” James asked, as he and his sister laid between us. I placed the sheets and the quilt over their small frame, protecting them from the cold air that suddenly swept into the bedroom.

“Yeah, champ?” AJ responded. His blue eyes glistened with tears of sadness but he remained calm.

James looked at Elizabeth, who began to rub at her eyes again. She looked at him and nodded in unknown agreement.

“Daddy, can you sing for us?” They asked in unison.

“That one song you sang when we used to be scared of the dark.” Elizabeth added. “I like that one. It was my favorite.”

I shut off the television and looked at my husband. Not many people knew that AJ could sing, but when he did it was pure magic. The children held their breaths and buried their heads deeper into the pillows. They waited. I waited.

“Okay, then.” AJ looked at us with a charming grin. “Are you guys ready?”

“Yes, daddy! Sing! Sing!”

AJ cleared his throat and began.

_“….So count your blessings every day_

__

_It makes the monsters go away_

__

__

_And everything will be okay_

__

_You are not alone_

__

__

_You are right at home_

__

__

_Goodnight, goodnight….”_

* * *

“I don’t know how you do it without making tears fall from your eyes. I’ve always been upset about leaving home for the road but never this upset.”

It was nine o’clock the next morning, AJ and I stood in the kitchen, while the kids continued to sleep peacefully upstairs. He wasn’t due to leave for another hour.

“Allen, you’re saying this as though you didn’t do a good job comforting them last night. You’re very…”

“Soothing.” He said with a laugh, planting a kiss on my cheek. “You say that a lot.”

“Because you are. They miss you a lot when you’re gone. Your voice, your presence, you period. But I think part of them wants to know you’ll always be coming back.”

I turned off the stove. My arms snaked around his waist. “I miss you a lot, too. There’s only so much I can do.”

AJ’s chin rested on the top of my head. He sighed. “Darling, I want to stay longer. I wish I can longer. ”

In the distance, our children’s footsteps came down the speeding down the stairs. AJ took in a breath, holding back his sadness in anticipation for what was to come.

“Daddy, are you leaving now?” they asked, wrapping two pairs of tight arms around their father’s legs. “We’ll miss you.”

We took each child in our arms and made our ways to the foyer, where AJ’s bags sat.

“I love you. Always.” He began. “All three of you. When I’m out there working, I do it for you and at the end of the day, I’ll always be back home. I promise.”

Sealed with a kiss for each of us and with each of our children calm and secure in my arms, AJ drove off to the airport to provide for us in the ring miles, hours away in France. James and Elizabeth both looked at me.

“Daddy’s coming back, right mommy? He promised.” Elizabeth asked.

“Of course he’s coming back, sweetheart.”

“You promise, mommy?” James asked

“Yes, baby. He always comes back home.”

I always tried my best to keep the family busy when AJ was gone. It was difficult but I pulled it off each time. A week passed, then another one and another one. It was another month with AJ on the road with many FaceTime chats, phone calls and text messages.

“I miss the three of you. I love you. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“When?Are you coming home this week?”

“Yes, darling. At the end of the week, perhaps. There’s a live event in the state over on Thursday. So, I’ll be home by Friday at noon….I’m home for a month.”

“Babe, the kids would be excited to see you. I’ll be excited to see you.”

“Don’t tell the kids yet. I want it to be a surprise.”

“Okay. Be safe out there.”

“Of course. I’ll come back soon.”

The television in the living room was set to SmackDown and both of them sat front and center, waiting patiently for their father to come on the screen. It was one the very few things that calmed them down at night knowing his singing couldn’t soothe them. My own singing voice was sub-par at best.

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?”

“He called and said he was coming on soon!”

“Mommy, what if we missed him when he came on?”

I looked at the time. 9:35 p.m. Before I could respond, his music resonated throughout the entire room. Our children’s faces lit up with delight, cheering for him during his entire match. I made sure to catch it on video to send to AJ once the kids were tucked into bed.

“Hey, baby. Did you get my message?” I asked AJ, when his face popped up on my phone. He flashed a wicked grin, rubbing his eyes in the process.

“I loved it. Are the kids still awake?”

“They should be. They’re getting ready for bed upstairs.”

I climbed up to second floor setting of our house and down the long hallway towards the bathroom. Both James and Elizabeth stood at the sink, diligently brushing their teeth, looking up at me when I walked in.

“Is that Daddy?” Elizabeth questioned, wiping her mouth.

“Tell him we miss him!” James cheered.

I rested the phone between them on the dry countertop, showing them AJ’s face. They squealed, blabbering on and on about his match, giggling and laughing.

“I’ll see you soon. Be good for your mother, okay? Good night. I love you.”

They nodded, running off to bed.

“Mommy, will you read us a story?”

“Can we stay with you tonight?”

Their blue eyes pierced my soul. I nodded.

“Of course. I’m coming.”

I looked back down at the phone. AJ’s face softened, with a mixture of guilt and sadness.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“You were right. You shouldn’t have to do this alone.”

I sighed. “Baby, I don’t want you feeling guilty about your job. You gotta do what’s best to help take care of us.”

“I know but I just don’t like the feeling of knowing that I’m missed. That I’m needed.”

I watched AJ wiped the tears from his eyes. I held folded my quivering lips holding back my own, knowing that my husband wasn’t back in the country yet.

“I don’t mean to stress you out any more than you already are. I’ll call you in the morning, alright? I love you. See you soon.”

I smiled. “Alright. Allen, you can never stress me out. I love you so much. Good night. See you soon.”

* * *

3:15 a.m.: I woke up to my phone ringing nonstop. Sitting up, I wondered why AJ would call so early in the morning. Maybe it’s the time difference. I thought.

I answered, groggy and still half asleep. Thank God both James and Elizabeth were both heavy sleepers, another trait they shared with their father.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mrs. Styles? I’m so sorry to be calling so early in the morning. It’s Shane McMahon.”

Pulling the phone back from ear, my eyes adjusted to the light on my phone enough to realize that it was indeed not AJ’s number.

“Is everything okay?”

“No, it’s Allen. There’s been an accident.”

The kids stirred next to me, opening their eyes a crack to look at me.

“What?”

“Mrs. Styles, I’m not sure if he’s going to make it. He’s in serious condition. I’m so sorry.”

I hung up silently, tears falling in folds down my face. I couldn’t face James or Elizabeth, who now sat up looking at me with curiosity and concern.

“Mommy, when’s Daddy coming home?”


	2. Journey To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children didn’t want him to go back on the road, but the fact of the matter is whether AJ will even come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I'm also on tumblr @timesnewreigns.***

(AJ’s POV)

I hung up the phone after everyone’s last good night. Words couldn’t describe how happy I was to see you and hear everyone’s voice. I pulled up your contact in my phone: a grinning picture of your face. In actuality, my entire phone was filled with pictures of the family: ones of James, a batch of Elizabeth, dozens of photographs of you. My world, my motivation. I love you more than you can imagine.

**{Text to you}: I love you so much. The three of you are my world. Remember that. I might be a continent away but I can’t wait to have all of you in my arms again.**

I made my way out the showers and locker room: my jeans hung lowly on my waist, t-shirt fitting snugly on my chest and collected my bags for the ride home. I headed out into the hallways, down the corridors to the exit of the arena and smiled to myself. Friday afternoon, I thought. I can handle forty eight hours. It will be okay. I’ll make it back to them in time.

Majority of the Superstars had departed for the night. Those who remained in the arena were a small group of stagehands packing, folding and taking down equipment to fly home. The voices grew louder the father John and I walked

“Hey, AJ!” A voice called from behind me. It was none other than John Cena, speeding up to catch my pace. “Good match tonight! You ready to head back home to the family?”

My smiled widened. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see them. It’s hard on the kids but my love tries her best.”

We walked in synchronized steps, out into the loading dock for our ride. Trucks, cars moving vans, were scattered about the lot. It was maddening away of heads trying to get ready for the morning flight. John talked about the long day ahead once our feet landed back in the U.S. I nodded in agreement; giving my advice and opinion every now and again.

In the middle of the parking lot, the screech of truck tires ahead made us jump in surprise.

“Shit, man!” John yelled at the driver, as we made our way around. “Almost backed straight into us. Be careful!”

We kept moving forward as the driver profusely making his apologies.

“AJ! WATCH OUT!”

The distant scream of a stage hand for me to brace for the heavy piles of pyrotechnic and sound equipment came too late for me to react. The stray materials came barreling down the ramp on a cart from behind me. I could feel John’s hand grabbed in vain to pull me out of the way.

“His head! I think he hit his head.”

“I can’t move it by myself! The cases are pinning him down.”

“AJ! He’s losing consciousness. Someone call an ambulance.”

“Don’t just stand there! Help me get him out!”

“AJ? AJ? Can you hear me?”

I could feel the blood pooling at my head. The pressure and numbness building at my chest and my legs. My eyes grew heavy by the minute; John’s voice pleading with me not to close my eyes and that I’ll get out. But I lost that battle and everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

4:30 a.m.: I was fifteen minutes in the air on an immediate flight to France with James and Elizabeth by my side. I looked over at their sleeping bodies, huddled next to me in two small balls. My lips quivered and the tears began to pool around my eyes. I held it together; internally pleading with myself to keep it together for the children’s sake.

“Is Daddy hurt, mama? Is that why you’re upset?”

“Nobody ever calls so late in the night unless someone’s hurt or if Daddy missed us.”

“Mommy, please tell us. Is that why you’re crying?”

Even though, I could have left them home, I didn’t. My heart couldn’t keep the truth from them. They begged and pleaded with me for answers; too stubborn to accept my silence as a proper one for them. I guess that was one of the many qualities they share with me.

“Honey, I don’t think you should tell them. Not yet.” My mom told me when I called sobbing, as I drove as fast as I could to the airport. “You can leave them with me if you want. They’re too young.”

“Mom, I’m not taking the chance of them potentially losing their father on another continent. Yes, they’re young but they deserve to know.” I said sniffing. “What if their father never walks back in the house? What if last month would be the last time they ever saw him?”

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” My mom answered. She remained quiet on the line for a few moments, as I made my way into the parking lot of the airport. I heard her mournful sigh.

“I pray that he’s okay.”

“I do too, ma. I do, too.”

* * *

(AJ’s POV)

_Why can’t I open my eyes? Why can’t I move? I can hear everything but I can’t move. Someone help me._

I could hear Shane’s voice in a distance not too far from where I may have been. It was a low whisper barely audible over the sounds of other machines and monitors I heard nearby. I’m definitely in a hospital.

“Hi, Mrs. Styles? I’m so sorry to be calling so early in the morning. It’s Shane McMahon.”

I heard him pause, waiting for your response. The guilt in his voice was evident.

“No, it’s Allen. There’s been an accident. Mrs. Styles, I’m not sure if he’s going to make it. He’s in serious condition. I’m so sorry.”

Allen. Nobody ever used my actual name unless it was serious, except for you. We had been together longer before Allen became AJ.

_What! Shane, I’m fine! I’m okay._ I tried to scream out but my voice wouldn’t let me. My breath moved in and out, slowly but surely. _Shane, I’m okay! I can hear you but I can’t move. Help me!_

I struggled and struggled: screaming, kicking, tossing and turning to no avail. I was stuck in one position; unmovable, untouchable, limp. _I’m dead, aren’t I? Is that why I can’t move?_

* * *

7:13 a.m.: I walked in the French hospital, my lips folded in a solid line and made a bee line straight up to the fourth floor. At least half of the SmackDown superstars stood in the corridors; waiting, silent, looking out, talking in whispers. Nobody had left the country; the rest of the tour had been cancelled.

“We’ll watch the younger ones if you’d like.” Shane said, giving me a warm hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shane, it’s not your fault. I want see him for myself first.” I nodded, looking at still sleeping bodies of both James and Elizabeth, lying between Becky, Natalya and Naomi.

“Mommy, will Daddy be okay?”

AJ breathed in slowly and in perfect time to the monitors, as I sat by his side. My hands wrapped tightly around his pale, cold ones. A large purple welt was visible on the right half his head and a bruise extending from his shoulder to his elbow. He was still, motionless, close to death.

“Shit, Allen. Please, we can’t lose. Not today, not tomorrow.” My lips pressed softly into the clearest, safest side of his face. “Not yet, Allen. Please not yet.”

My head rested on the banister, as I cried. The soft smell of his cologne filled my nose.

“Mommy, is Daddy coming home?”

“Mama, I wanna see him.”

I looked up to find James and Elizabeth standing in the doorway of the hospital room. I stretched out my arms toward them.

“Come, my loves.”

* * *

(AJ’s POV)

“Shit, Allen. Please, we can’t lose. Not today, not tomorrow.”

I could hear your voice and your low cries. I could feel your warm lips press softly against my head but again, I couldn’t move. Baby girl, I’m here. I’m not going to leave you.

“Daddy, we love you.”

James’ and Elizabeth’s voices rang in my ear. I could sense the sadness and the fear from all three of you.

“Daddy, I don’t want you to go.”

“Daddy, who’s going to sing to us when Mommy can’t?”

You rarely sang at home, preferring to keep your voice to the lights and stages of the acting world.

“Mama, you should sing for Daddy.”

“Please, mommy. Maybe it would make him feel better.”

“Babe, you have a beautiful voice I don’t know why you rarely let the kids hear it.”

“Darling, I think I’ll leave the household singing to you. Like, I always say, it’s soothing.”

Your voice shook with fear, as you began with an old favorite. I could hear James’ and Elizabeth’s voice join in over time.

“…Somewhere down this road

I know someone’s waiting

Years of dreams

Just can’t be wrong

Arms will open wide

I’ll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

Well, starting here, my life begins

Starting now, I’m learning fast….”

* * *

Oddly enough, I felt at peace. Oddly enough, I could feel no pain. I could feel my breathing suddenly hitch; my lungs began to tighten. The monitors began beep erratically; I was fading faster. You stopped singing rather abruptly.

“Ma’am, you have to exit the room.”

“What? No! Allen!”

“HIS PULSE IS CRASHING!”

“Ma’am, he’s going to be okay.”

“Daddy, no.”

I’m so sorry. I never wanted to let you down like this.

* * *

11:03 a.m.: The children’s voice filled the room, as they talked to their father. AJ remained motionless but I think they knew that he could hear them.

“I like telling my friends in school about your matches.” James whispered to him. His attention turned to me, blue eyes growing sad. “I like talking to him about his matches.”

“I like when he sings.”

“Daddy, we love you.”

“Daddy, I don’t want you to go.”

“Daddy, who’s going to sing to us when Mommy can’t?”

“Mama, you should sing for Daddy.”

“Please, mommy. Maybe it would make him feel better.”

I bit my lip. The kids heard my singing voice on the occasional stage play, in the occasional song and the occasional movie. But I preferred to let AJ handle most of the singing to them at night. I looked at the two miniature, identical versions of their father with eyes pleading with me to sing.

My voice filled up in the room with a song too familiar to them; one I had sung them and AJ millions of times. Outside in the halls, the voices of the friends and co-workers of AJ’s that remained fell to a deafening silence, as even they listened. James and Elizabeth’s voice picked up.

I stopped as the monitors in the room began beep erratically in time with AJ’s coughing.

“Ma’am, you have to exit the room.”

“What? No! Allen!”

“HIS PULSE IS CRASHING!”

“Ma’am, he’s going to be okay.”

“Daddy, no.”

* * *

12:36 p.m.: Shane McMahon sat next to me with an arm wrapped around my shoulder. James and Elizabeth were off in a distance with Natalya, a saving grace with distractions.

“I want to tell you again how sorry I am.”

“This isn’t anyone’s fault accidents happen.”

The nurse walked out silently, her face dropping and came to me. God, no.

“Mrs. Styles, we’re going to run some more test to make sure he’s okay. But, I think it’s best if you go in and see him first.”

I walked in silently, sighing in relief as AJ’s bright blue eyes fluttered open. His skin no longer as pale as they were before and his hands were much warmer upon my touch. I kissed his clear cheek.

“Baby, I thought we lost you.”

“I thought you lost me, too. Guess your singing worked.”

“You heard?”

“Darling, I heard everything.” AJ formed a weak smile, placing a hand on mind. “You brought the kids with you?”

“I didn’t want to take a chance. You’ll tell me what happened?”

“Sweetheart, I don’t want you to be worried any more than you already are.”

“Please, Allen. You can tell me later.”

“Okay, love. You insist.” He nodded. The kids came speeding in three minutes later.

“Daddy, are you okay?”

“Daddy, we miss you. Are you going to come home?”

“Of course. I’ll always come back home. I promise.”


End file.
